La normalidad de Emily
by oiseauquivole
Summary: Emily es una joven hermosa, pero que no le gusta llamar la atención, tiene una mejor amiga llamada Hanna, quién es completamente distinta a Emily, pero igual de extraordinaria. Emily con el transcurso del tiempo va conociendo más muchachas, con lo que Hanna no estará muy feliz. ¿Será qué Hanna está celosa, o solo será qué cree que está perdiendo a su amiga y por eso actúa así?
1. la normalidad

Hola, decidí hacer este fanfic (el primero) debido a que todos los que he leído, y he leído muchos, están sin terminar, otro factor que influyó en mi decisión fue que muy pocos de los fanfic que leí eran en español (si mal no recuerdo fueron, no más, de 5).

Espero les guste mi historia, si es así les pido como favor si pueden hacerla conocida, para así saber que es de agrado de muchas y poder seguir con mi historia.

Me gusta mucho la idea de que Hanna, Alison o incluso Spencer tengan una historia amorosa con Emily, en especial me gusta mucho el personaje de Emily… se me hará muy difícil decidir quién será la pareja final de Emily, quién terminará obteniendo su corazón y amor por siempre, así que les pido comenten cuál es pareja favorita o si tienen ideas o mejoras, o cualquier tipo de cosas para que me las hagan saber, por favor…

Aclaro que no soy dueña de pretty little liars y ningún personaje aquí nombrado...y bueno, para no seguir dándoles la 'lata' comienzo con mi fanfic…

* * *

><p>Como cualquier día…<p>

Era un día común y corriente para la joven Emily, quién era una muchacha bastante atlética, a la que le gustaba salir a correr por las mañanas, a la que le encantaba nadar, era una adolecente muy tranquila, cuidadosa, quizás hasta un poco reservada, era ese tipo de niñas a las cuales les gusta pasar desapercibidas, a las que no les gusta llamar la atención ni siquiera en un aspecto positivo… pero verán para una chica como Emily era demasiado difícil pasar desapercibida, no solo por el hecho de que sea hermosa, ya que lo es, si no porque tenía una amistad bastante poco normal, Emily tenía poco amigos, por no decir que tenía solo una, pero esa amiga, la cual era muy importante, sacaba a Emily de sus esquemas, que eran muy importantes para ella por su puesto, pero amaba tanto a su amiga que no le importaba dejar esa rutina por ella… Pero bueno, he hablado mucho de esa amiga misteriosa de Emily pero ni siquiera dije su nombre, así que, ella se llama Hanna, como dije antes, Hanna es una niña muy poco común, alguien el cual no soporta la rutina, alguien a quien le gusta tener la atención, alguien a quién no le importa lo que piensen los demás, solo hace caso a los pensamientos de las personas que realmente le importan, esas personas son pocas y dentro de esas pocas se encuentra Emily.

Ya saben más o menos como son éstas dos jovencitas, que con el paso del tiempo podrán conocer más a fondo, pero ahora llego el momento de conocer como estas muchachas comenzaron su relación. Como dije antes Emily es una niña muy tranquila, totalmente contraria a Hanna, pero eso no impidió que estas mujeres se encontraran, será el destino, no lo sé, pero sus caminos se cruzaron, más adelante ustedes podrán decidir si esto fue un hecho bueno o malo, yo creo que depende de la perspectiva.

El día 3 de agosto de 2008, Emily cumplía 14 años, era su último año en la educación básica, ya le quedaba menos de un semestre para poder por fin iniciar su educación media, que con tanto esfuerzo espero, ese día, Domingo, Emily salió en la mañana, como todos los Domingos normales, a trotar, pero este Domingo no sería tan normal. Cuando Emily iba ya por su segunda vuelta a la manzana, pudo ver que se estaba realizando una mudanza, ya era raro que se realizará una mudanza en su barrio pero era aun más raro que se realizará un día Domingo y que mas encima dentro de esa familia que se mudaba hubiera una niña más o menos de su edad, ya que por el alrededor de su casa solo habían tres niños de su edad, y cabe destacar que los tres eran unos imbéciles, no por el hecho de ser hombres si no mas bien porque al ser hombres con esa edad los transformaba en personas poco sutiles y muy molestosas, pero volviendo al tema, Emily con esa mudanza supo que ese día no iba a ser un día común y corriente como ella esperaba que fuera, como a ella le gustaban, pero en el instante que noto la mudanza no lo supo, solo sintió una rara sensación de que algo no era como todos los Domingos. Después de dar su cuarta vuelta a la manzana Emily volvió a su casa, se ducho y bajo a tomar desayuno, como todos los Domingos, junto a su madre y su padre, estuvieron charlando mucho durante el desayuno de asuntos ordinarios, hasta que Emily recordó la mudanza y se lo comento a sus padres.

Emily: Hoy iba trotando y cuando llegue a la entrada del pasaje de atrás vi que había una mudanza, me quede para unos minutos viendo quienes eran, y pude ver que había una niña de más o menos mi eda…

Emily fue interrumpida por un movimiento de mano de su madre, el que hizo que pensará –Qué demonios- y al instante la madre dijo: -Acabo de recordad Wayne que se están mudando las Marin, ¿Recuerdas a esa familia que tenia una hija que era muy inquieta?

Wayne: Oh si… si mal no recuerdo su nombre es Hanna ¿verdad?

Pam (madre de Emily): Si, si ella misma, y Emily (dijo posando sus ojos sobre la chica) ella no es más o menos de tu edad, ella tiene tu edad, 14 años, y ya la conoces, bueno no creo que lo recuerdes…

Wayne: Emily ella es hija de un ex compañero mio, de la escuela, su padre tiene la misma personalidad de su hija, así por lo menos lo recuerdo, creo que te llevarás bien con ella, mientras pueda conocerla bien… No te haría mal tener una amiga cerca de la casa, así también pueden irse juntas a estudiar a Rosewood High…

Emily: eeh, aah, mhss si, ósea, ya me conocen, me cuesta un poco sociabilizar, tampoco esta en mis planes ir a dejar un pie de limón a su puerta como regalo de bienvenida jaja.

Pero lamentablemente aunque no estaba en los planes de Emily ir a dejar el pie, este si estaba en los planes de Wayne y Pam. Así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Emliy se encontraba caminado en dirección a la casa de Hanna.

Emily se encontraba muy nerviosa, también ansiosa, ella sabía que era una oportunidad buena para hacer una amiga y no llegar tan solitaria a Rosewood High…

Antes de que Emily lo notará, una niña un poco más baja, se encontraba en delante de ella moviendo su mano frente a su cara para llamar su atención, Emily que estaba ida en sus pensamientos reacciono rápida y torpemente saludando a la joven, quién sus padres, si bien no con estas palabras, describieron como un poco energética. Emily claramente se noto nerviosa ante esos ojos azules, como el mar, tan profundos y misteriosos. Antes de que Emily pudiera reaccionar torpemente otra vez,

Hanna dijo: Eeeh Hola, mi nombre es Hanna y noto que… mh no sé, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ante esta pregunta Emily noto que estaba haciendo el ridículo antes su primera y aun no amiga, así que tomo aire y comenzó…

Emily: Ooh si perdón, es que, es rara situación, no pensé que habría una mudanza y menos un día Domingo jeje (Emily rió nerviosa)

Hanna: Bueno si, es raro mudarse un día Domingo, se supone que generalmente se hace los Sábados para así dejar menos trabajo para el Domingo XD, pero bueno ya estamos casi terminando, Eeh eso que traes ahí ¿es nuestro regalo de bienvenida?

Emily quien había olvidado por completo el regalo dijo: Oh si disculpa, lo manda mi mamá quien por cierto junto con mi papá conocen a tu familia

Hanna: Si, mi mamá me comento que había una familia que mi padre conocía por acá y que había una niña de mi edad linda. Hanna termino enviando una sonrisa a Emily.

Emily por supuesto se sonroso, y le entrego el pie de limón a Hanna, ellas caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta de la casa, donde Hanna le dijo a Emily que pasará a saludar a su mamá.

Emily paso, estuvo en rato y se fue. Luego de eso llego a su casa, le dijo a su mamá que había salido todo bien. Subió a su habitación, se tiro a su cama boca arriba, con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza, los cuales eran mayoritariamente sobre Hanna.

Aunque Hanna no lo sabía, ese primer día en que se saludaron, ya había hecho que la normalidad de Emily ya no sea tan normal.

* * *

><p>¡no olviden comentar!.<p> 


	2. mismos sucesos

¡Saludos a todos!, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic. Ojala sea de su agrado. Que lo disfruten...

* * *

><p>Ya han pasado tres años desde que Emily y Hanna se conocen, son muy buenas amigas, las mejores, como el padre de Em le había dicho, se hicieron muy cercanas en el momento en que lograron conocerse a fondo.<p>

Son las vacaciones de verano y nada del otro mundo había pasado con Han y Em… Hasta ahora.

Las niñas iban caminando "tranquilamente" cuando notaron que nuevamente se realizaba una mudanza, la última en llegar al barrio había sido Hanna, ahora llegaba otra rubia, con los ojos un poco más claros, celeste… Emily no pudo evitar quedarse mirando la, Hanna como era de costumbre se molesto un poco con el hecho de que Em no tenia su atención en ella, así que no hayo nada mejor que decirle a Emily que:

Hanna: Emily ¿Me estás escuchando? Emily, Eeeeemily (cada vez más fuerte) hasta que no aguanto y agarro la cara de la morena para… para que la mirara.

Emily obviamente asustada le dijo a Hanna: ¿Qué demonios Han? (frase común en Emily después de que Hanna llegará)

Hanna: te estaba hablando sobre que haremos en las vacaciones, siento que este verano va a se diferente (estaba en lo cierto) y quiero hacer algo inolvidable, increíble para las dos.

Emily: Oh si esta bien, pero podemos hablar de eso luego… te diste cuenta de que alguien más llega al barrio, obvio lo notaste jeje (río nerviosa)

Hanna: si Emily si lo note, dijo condescendientemente

Emily: mh bueno, pero no te enfades pordemos seguir hablando de los planes para las vacaciones. Y le beso la Mejilla.

Punto de vista de Hanna

Emily beso mi mejilla y sentí un escalofrío por mi cuerpo, claro esta que no era primera vez que lo sentía, antes, cuando abrazaba a Em o ella a mi sentía el mismo escalofrío, no era algo malo, bueno, no era algo que hiciera que me sintiera mal. Aunque no entiendo bien porque siento ese escalofrío, nunca me he puesto a pensar por qué… Aunque ahora que lo medito, ese escalofrío lo había sentido antes con otras personas, pero, esas personas me gustaban… ¿Acaso me sentía atraída por Em?, no eso es imposible es mi mejor amiga, no es que sea fea o mala persona, al contrario Emily es hermosa, cariñosa, responsable, atenta, pefecta… Esperen ¿Es normal que hable así de mi mejor amigo?. Nunc antes había pensado sobre mis sentimientos hacia Em, ni siquiera había pensado en si me gustan las niñas… Wait! Me estoy tomando esto muy enserio jaja. Aunque igual me da celos que Emil…Antes de poder llegar a concluir sentí que Em me hablaba, yo no lo había notado, estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos…

Hanna: si Em ¿Qué pasa?

Emily: te estaba preguntando si te gustaría ir a la playa o algún otro lugar para las vacaciones…

Hanna: oh si eso seria grandioso, las don en la playa seria perfecto… Acaso podría ser qué…fui interrumpida en mis pensamientos otra vez

Emily: Mh okey, entonces hay que comenzar a planear lo luego, osea, ya estamos en las vacaciones, y los dos meses pueden pasar volando, más si son junto a ti.

Después de esa charla de camino a casa, me tome un yogurt, estaba sola en mi hogar, mi madre estaba trabajando, ella no llegaba hasta después de las 7, así que decidí dormir un rato, Em tenía cosas que hacer así que aunque quisiera no podía estar con ella… La mejor opción, pensé, es dormir jeje.

Me desperté ya tarde, era de noche, las 10 de la noche, mi mamá ya debe haber llegado, baje y ahí estaba preparando la once, me acerqué y

Hanna: Buenas noches mamá, ¿por qué no me despertaste?

Ashley: Te vi tan placida durmiendo que no quise hacerlo, sonrío la madre de Hanna

Hanna: mh bueno, así que, ¿qué cocinas?

Ashley: Lasagna, se me apeteció

Luego tuvimos una charla bien entretenida con mi mamá, hablando de como le fue en el trabajo, de mis planes con Em y de como pensaba iban a ser estas vacaciones. Luego de eso ayude con la loza y subí a mi habitación, no a dormir obviamente, porque no tenía sueño después de esa siesta que me pegue, así que prendí mi notebook, entré en mi cuenta de Facebook y pude notar que Em estaba conectada así que le hable, estuvimos conversando hasta las 2 de la madrugada, mandándonos lugares de donde podríamos ir.

Punto de vista de Emily

Me desperté en la mañana, con un poco más de sueño de lo normal, ya que me quede hasta tarde conversando con Hanna, que nuevamente me sacaba de mi normalidad, no me molestaba, siempre que fuera Hanna quien lo hiciera.

Tome un short y una polera suelta de mi closet para salir a trotar como cada mañana, cuando iba saliendo vi a la chica nueva, radiante pensé. No es como que me anduviera fijando en cada chica que había, bueno no me fijaba en ninguna, o eso creía, no voy gay, supongo.

La vi pasar, me quede mirándola y ella a mí, por un momento nuestros ojos se cruzaron, mirada potente pensé. Tuve que quitar mi mirada de ella, puesto que debía seguir mi camino, pero esta chica cada vez llamaba más mi atención, claro esta que como amiga, ¿o no?.

Nunca he pensado antes sobre mi sexualidad, pero hasta ahora no había tenido por qué hacerlo…

Termine de trotar y me fui a mi casa, me duche y tome desayuno como de costumbre, me fui a mi habitación y me recosté, pensando en la niña nueva, en ese instante recordé como había sido la primera vez que hable con Hanna, ya que después de hablar con ella y volver a mi casa, me acosté en mi casa igual que como lo hice ahora… Esto querrá decir qué ¿también me haré buena amiga de la recién llegada?

* * *

><p>Espero haya sido de su agrado éste capítulo, sé que es corto, pero prometo el próximo será más largo.<p>

¡no olviden comentar!

Un abrazo a todos.


	3. Tormenta

Hola chicos, la verdad no tengo claro que días definir para publicar capítulos pero mientras tanto aquí les va otro.

Ojalá les guste no olviden comentar por favor!

Aclaro que no soy dueña de pll y tampoco de los personajes aquí nombrados.

* * *

><p>Después de estar tan aturdida en sus pensamientos sobre la chica nueva, Emily decidió que le haría bien dormir un poco, ya que se había quedado dormida tarde después de hablar con hanna.<p>

[...]

-Emily despierta- Dijo Hanna entrando en la habitación de la morena, la que respondió entre sueño – Hanna 5 minutos más please. Ven acuéstate conmigo -. Hanna, quien no pudo resistirse a la petición, se acostó junto a Emily.

Em abrazo a la rubia, dejándolas frente a frente. Hanna ante este gesto, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y también noto como su cara se ruborizaba.

Emily ya estaba dormida y Hanna miro fijamente como la morena descansaba y pensó en lo hermosa y tierna que se veía, junto con este pensamiento vino otro, que hizo que Hanna se avergonzará, ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera ganas de besar a su mejor amiga?... Después de unos segundos la rubia ya no podía controlar el impulso de besarla, así que comenzó a acercarse de a poco a Emily, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo la morena bosteza y despierta, quedando sus bocas a centímetros.

Emily, obviamente, se desconcierta, mientras que Hanna se ruboriza otra vez y antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo para explicar lo que estaba a punto de hacer siente unos labios suaves y con sabor a fresa sobre los suyos. Hanna no puede creer que al final Em fue quien comenzó, así que antes de que se pueda arrepentir, ésta le devuelve el beso.

La rubia con la intensión de profundizar el beso pide aprobación con un movimiento delicado de lengua sobre el labio de Emily para poder entrar a su boca, Em que está disfrutando el beso tanto como la rubia, le concede el paso. Siguen besándose por un tiempo hasta que ya no pueden seguir aguantando la respiración, en el momento que se separan Emily noto en los ojos de Hanna una mirada que nunca antes había visto, lujuria pensó. Antes de que la mirada de Han pudiera cambiar Em decide sacarse la polera, quedando solo en brasier. La rubia que no pudo evitar sonreír, dijo:

Bonito estómago -. Y le da un beso suave a Emily para luego quedar ella también sin polera, haciendo que Emily se sonrojará.

El siguiente acto de Hanna es tirar a Em sobre la cama para quedar ella encima, para comenzar a besarla desde la frente hasta un poco más abajo del ombligo, provocando que Emily se estremeciera.

Con eso Hanna supo que lo estaba haciendo bien, así que decidió seguir… fue interrumpida por la morena al minuto, quién puso la mano sobre un pecho de Hanna, provocando que se asombrará y que más deseo sintiera. Ante esto Emily realiza un rápido movimiento quedando ahora ella sobre la rubia, lo que hizo que jadeará.

Luego la morena paso un dedo entre los pechos de Hanna, bajándolo hasta el ombligo de ésta para luego besar su cuello y succionar dejando una marca, provocando una gemido de la rubia. Ese sonido hizo que Emily tomará la determinación de desabrochar el short de Hanna y jalar de él, dejándola solo en ropa interior para luego mirar a sus ojos, los que ahora estaban más azules que nunca. Justo cuando iba a volver a besarla, Hanna comienza a desaparecer y Emily escucha un sonido que no sabe de donde proviene…

[...]

El sonido que Emily escucho fue el de su celular, por lo que provoco que despertada de su hermoso sueño.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMILY

Me desperté de un sueño raro pero hermoso y antes de que pudiera reflexionar el por qué, tuve que contestar, ya que era segunda vez que sonaba y yo no quería hacer enojar a Hanna…

- Hola Han – dije con un tono un poco indiferente, supongo que Hanna lo noto, pero no podía actuar diferente luego del sueño que tuve con mi mejor amiga.

- Mmm, hola Emily, espero no estar interrumpiendo algo importante...

- no, no, no, claro que no. ¿ Qué pasá? – dije nerviosa.

- Eh, bueno llamaba para saber si podíamos salir un rato, me siento aburrida y salir contigo siempre es lo mejor – Dijo, provocando que mi cara comenzará arder.

- jaja Hanna, si, te parece que, o podríamos, quizás – Demonios, no puedo controlar mi estúpido tartamudeo nervioso.

- Emily ¿estás bien?-

- Si Hanna, lo que pasa es que me vengo recién despertando y estoy aún un poco aturdida. Pero bueno, ¿te parece que vamos a la plaza de la vuelta?- Dije tratando de disimular, claro está que no funciono.

- Oh si, me parece, será bueno para la entretención y para este calor, además nos servirá para planear nuestro pequeño pero maravilloso viaje a la playa. Te paso por ti en 10 minutos. ¿ok?

- si, así me das tiempo de cambiarme, nos vemos – Colgué y me fui directo a mi closet, sacando un polera corta y un short para poder soportar el calor que hace y antes de darme cuenta mi teléfono ya estaba sonando de nuevo, así que lo vi y era un mensaje de Hanna:

_ Ya estoy afuera, esperando por ti mi princesa jaja._

Su mensaje agrando mi nerviosismo, ¿Cómo se le ocurre mandarme mensajes de ese tipo después del sueño que tuve?... No es como que supiera, pero yo tampoco lo sé, o sea quiero decir, ni yo tengo claro porque tuve un sueño así, y ella no me ha dado el tiempo de pensarlo tampoco. Rápidamente me lave los dientes, me puse un poco de perfume y salí para que Hanna no me apurará.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE HANNA

Ya voy de camino a la casa de Emily, ella es mi salvación, siempre está para mí cuando la necesito, y cabe destacar que siempre la necesito. Ella es la que hace que mis días sean más emocionantes, amenos, felices.

Le mande un mensaje cuando ya estaba esperando por ella, lo que decía era un poco exagerado, pero no sé, me dieron ganas de decirle _"mi princesa". _Ella no tardo más de 5 minutos en salir, lo que me hizo sonreírle y ella me sonrió de vuelta. También pude notar lo hermosa que se veía con esa ropa, ese short hacía que sus piernas se vieran aún más grandes y tonificadas y la luz del sol hacía que so rostro luciera perfecto. Dios, ¿qué pasa contigo Hanna?, ¿se te olvida que es tu mejor amiga?. Antes de que notará que me había tensado, hable:

Te ves radiante Em – Me hubiera gustado mas decirle que se veía hermosa, pero no.

Muchas gracias Hanna – se sonrojo – Vamos – dijo tomando de mi brazo con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque aún con esos gesto pude notar que estaba rara, algo le pasaba.

Íbamos llegando a la plaza cuando note que en uno de los columpios se encontraba la nueva vecina, tenía intenciones de que Em no notará su presencia, aunque aun no entiendo bien por qué, pero no pude, ya que ella dijo:

Hanna, mira quien esta ahí, la niña nueva y ¿ si la saludamos?, se ve muy sola, no creo que conozca a nadie y antes de que tu llegarás acá yo era como ella, se cómo se siente – dijo, y antes esa mirada yo no me puedo negar.

Así que hice mi camino hacia los columpios para hablar con ella, porque a Em obviamente le avergonzaba hacerlo.

Hola, soy Hanna y ésta en MI (enfaticé el mi, obvio) amiga Emily –

Hola – dijo amablemente – un gusto. – están bella pensé.

Ella nos miró durante unos segundos hasta que dijo – Hola, y soy Alison, encantada de conocerlas – puso una sonrisa que me pareció extraña.

Pude notar que al momento de decir encantada de conocerlas lo hizo un tanto coqueta y mirando fijamente a Emily, lo que hizo que mi sangre hirviera.

Conversamos un buen rato, la mayor parte del tiempo Alison le preguntaba cosas a Emily, preguntas como que le gustaba hacer, su música preferida y cosas con las cuales la podía conocer mejor. Yo podía notar que Em ponía mucha atención en la chica y cada vez que yo la iba abrazar, le preguntaba algo, opinaba o cualquier cosa Emily cambiaba de actitud, se ponía rara, no sé, era como que si mi presencia le incomodaba… Así que después de unos minutos más decidí irme, la verdad no me sentía muy a gusto, y no por la chica nueva ni porque, bueno, me ponía un tanto celosa su actitud hacia Em, si no más bien el hecho de que mi mejor amiga no me tomaba en cuenta, me estaba ignorando.

Mmm bueno se ha hecho tarde y yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas que me pidió mi mamá – mentí – Así que me voy…

Emily por primera vez en toda la tarde poso su mirada sobre mi y me puso atención, con un tono de preocupación pregunto - ¿Está todo bien? – a lo que respondí – Si Em, no te preocupes – dije, no muy convincente y con un pequeño tono de tristeza que espero no haya notado.

Me despedí de las chicas y me fui. De camino a casa me auto convencía de que Alison no estaba coqueteando con Emily, no es que me moleste que Alison sea gay, pero no me gusta la idea de que le coquetee a MI amiga, ósea si, me pongo celosa, pero son solo celos de amigas.

Cuando ya estaba en mi habitación recordé el cómo Emily se comportó en la plaza, me dije que ella no me estaba ignorando y que eran solo ideas mías al igual que creía que Alison coqueteaba con ella…

Aunque intente creer que Emily no me ignoraba, no pude, me hizo enojar el hecho de que ella prefiriera a la nueva antes que a mi, su mejor amiga, quiero decir, me ama, no debió ser así conmigo, ni menos ponerle tanta atención a Alison. Aunque también me hace poner triste lo que paso… ¿Por qué simplemente no me dijo que algo andaba mal? ¿Por qué hacer que me sienta así?... Me duele que me ignore, me duele que se comporte así, ella no es así, ella me ama, como yo la amo a ella…

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Las cosas recién se están desenredando, aún queda harto de historia, celos, peleas, romances y todo. No olviden comentar para saber si sigo con la historia.<p>

¡Saludos!


	4. Torpeza

Aquí va otro capítulo, es un poco corto pero la próxima vez será más extenso.

¡Espero les guste!

Aclaro que no soy dueña de pll y tampoco de los personajes aquí nombrados.

* * *

><p>Después de que Hanna se fue y me dejo a solas con Alison me puse muy nerviosa, no sé por qué, bueno no es como que yo no sea tímida pero estos nervios, lo pude notar, no eran solo por tener que sociabilizar sino que también eran porque quería que ella se llevará una buena impresión de mí y que luego deseará que volviéramos a conversar. Así que decidí (después de un largo período donde tuve una pelea interna de qué hacer y cómo hacerlo) sociabilizar como nunca antes lo había hecho, me comenzaron a transpirar las manos de manera considerable, me sentía bajo mucha presión… pero ¿Por qué? Si solo es conversar, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido cuando me di cuenta de que era el momento de pronunciar una palabra, de que era tiempo de hablar, cualquier cosa Emily, cualquier cosa le puedes decir, vamos, no puedes quedar como una imbe…<p>

Así que…-dijo mirando directamente a mis ojos impaciente, por lo que me saco de mis pensamientos y antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir, si es que tenía planeado decir algo porque a mi parecer solo intentaba llamar mi atención y eso me gustaba de cierto modo…

Así que – ¿pero cómo? ¿no tienes nada mejor que decir, que repites lo que ella dice? – se puso como más helado el aire, ¿no? – Emily fields realmente no sirves para estás cosas eh…

¿Te dio frío? – me pregunto, a lo que solo me quedaba responder que sí, con un movimiento de cabeza después de mi pregunta tan inteligente y profunda. Pero luego de 5 segundos, esa pregunta que había hecho para terminar con el silencio no me pareció tan tonta, de hecho, fue una de las mejores preguntas que he formulado, no porque fuese muy inteligente de mi parte, claro está, sino porque esa pregunta, ahora maravillosa, había provocado que ella tomará mi mano, que la pusiera en medio de las suyas para comprobar si estaba realmente helada para luego calentarla. Cuando sentí su tacto pude percibir que algo pasaba en mi estómago, era como una calor que se iba formando en el centro para luego esparcirse por todo mi cuerpo, nunca antes me había pasado, por lo menos ahora no recuerdo que me haya pasado antes, se me formo una sonrisa media tonta en la cara, sabía que tenía esa sonrisa pero… ¿por qué no la puedo evitar? Es como si mis actos estuvieran controlados por alguien más, o mejor dicho algo más… ese calorcito que se había esparcido por mi cuerpo al sentir sus manos suaves y delicadas. Pero antes de que pudiera parecer más imbécil reaccione, ósea no reaccionar muy velozmente pero fue una reacción al fin y al cabo.

Gra- gracias – dije tartamudeando – tus manos están muy tibias - ¿enserio? ¿Es lo mejor que se me ocurre?

De nada, si puedo ayudar con tu temperatura, no tengo problema en hacerlo – dios, pero que bella es. Hey hey hey Emily, esos pensamientos no están bien. Dios pero que atenta es, mucho mejor jaja.

¿Te pasa algo? – me pregunto y note que estoy haciendo el loco.

Eh no, solo pensaba, lo siento – dije nerviosa

Y puedo saber ¿qué pensabas?

Maldición y ahora qué le digo, no le puedo decir que pensé que es bella… pero sí puedo decirle que es atenta – Mm si, bueno estaba pensando en lo atenta que eres – no puede evitar sonrojarme.

Ay muchas gracias – le dio unos suaves toques a mi mano para luego soltarla. Ahora sí que tengo frío, dios.

Así que - ¿Qué, otra vez lo mismo Emily? – cuéntame de ti – perfecto, demuéstrale interés pero de una manera seria.

Si claro, pero ¿qué quieres saber exactamente? – ¿a qué saben tus labios? A fresa supongo por el color – ¿Emily? – mierda, Fields concéntrate.

Eh por ejemplo: ¿tu color favorito? – otra pregunta ingeniosa, excelente.

Jaja me gusta mucho el rosado, y el tuyo ¿cuál es?

Mm ¿el mío? – Daaah, obvio que me está preguntando a mí, solo estamos las dos – El azul, me gusta mucho nadar, el agua, por lo que supongo por eso debe ser el azul mi color favorito – le di una sonrisa nerviosa.

Así pasaron 10 minutos, media hora, dos horas y supe que era momento de irnos, pero no quería, ¿Por qué no quiero irme?... debo encontrar la manera de decirle que se hizo tarde pero de una forma sutil para que no piense que estoy aburrida, mm ¿cómo lo hago?...

Se hizo tarde – dijo al fin, sacándome de mis pensamientos otra vez – deberíamos irnos.

La mire triste supongo porque de inmediato, luego de que vio mi reacción, dijo – no es como que me esté aburriendo al contrario me lo he pasado super bien – le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

Si, tranquila, lo sé, o sea no es que su-suponga que soy muy, muy entretenida y que la pasaste genial sino que, que sé que es tarde – mierda, debo dejar de tartamudear.

No te preocupes jaja, había entendido a lo que te referías – ahora ella me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Nos pusimos de pie al mismo tiempo, pero que coordinadas. Cuando ya estoy parada levanto mi vista y noto que quedamos muy cerca una de la otra, frente a frente, sentía su aliento cálido, escuchaba su respiración serena, me perdí en sus ojos azules, creo que ahora han aumentado los factores de porque me gusta el azul, Maldición, estoy nerviosa espero no sienta mi respiración agitada, pero ¿por qué no me muevo? Debo moverme, esperen ella tampoco se ha movido, debería moverse, ¿qué hago? Me alejo bruscamente, no, no, no pésima idea, eh…

Perdón – dijo al fin – no era mi intención incomodarte – note que se ruborizo, primera vez que es ella la que se ruboriza, bien hecho Emily. ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? No es como que fuera un concurso de quién se ruboriza más…

No te preocupes – le sonreí como por 254 vez en la tarde y retrocedí un paso para dejar espacio personal pertinente para cada una - ¿Vamos? –

- Si, caminemos.

La acompañe a su casa, nos despedimos y adivinen, lo conseguí, quedamos en conversar o salir algún otro día, no es como una cita, claro está, somos amigas, o eso intento, creo. Tampoco fue como que hayamos dicho día y hora, sino más bien fue como un "_si nos vemos por ahí, podemos conversar"_, pero algo es algo ¿no?

Iba caminado perdida en la música que escuchaba cuando pase por frente a la casa de Hanna. Mierda Hanna, se me había olvidado por completo, me comporte de manera extraña, pude haber sido pesada, hasta descortés y ella ni siquiera supo por qué. Tampoco insistí para que se quedara ni puse mucho interés al motivo porque se fue. ¿Qué debo hacer?, es tarde para ir a su casa y dar una explicación pero me porte pésimo con ella.

De pronto toda esa felicidad y ese calor que había sentido con Alison se desvanecieron al recordar cómo había sido con Hanna, mi mejor amiga, pero es que no podía comportarme de manera diferente después de ese sueño tan raro, aunque ella no se lo merecía. Tengo que encontrar el motivo de por qué soñé eso primero antes de contarle.

Así que mejor me fui a mi casa. Cuando llegue salude a mis padres y ellos notaron que estaba triste, así que para que no hicieran preguntas me serví un vaso de agua y me fui directo a mi pieza. Allí me recosté en mi cama con ropa, mire mi celular y no había ni rastro de Hanna. Me arme de valor, por segunda vez en el mismo día, ¡vamos! que eso es mucho para mí.

_¿Cómo estás?... creo que me comporte pésimo contigo, perdón:(__._

_¿Podamos vernos mañana temprano?, necesito hablar contigo._

_Te amo, E._

Le mande el mensaje y esperé aproximadamente 1 hora a que me respondiera y no pasó nada.

_No te enojes conmigo :'( __te amo, te amo mucho :(.__  
><em>

_Y perdón, perdón, perdón, mil veces perdón :c. _

_Iré igual mañana a tu casa, no muy temprano para no despertarte antes de tiempo._

_¡Buenas noches princesa! Te amo❤, E._

Después del segundo mensaje tampoco hubo respuesta, sabía que no habría, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Me aliste para acostarme y me dormí a los minutos.

Punto de vista de Hanna

Son las 10:30 de la noche y no estoy haciendo nada mas que pensar en Emily, ¿Cómo fue que llegue hasta aquí?... si ella no se hubiera comportado como lo hizo, quizás en este momento estaríamos juntas riendo, viendo películas en netflix y comiendo palomitas de maíz.

Oí sonar mi celular pero no me dieron ganas de ver quién era así que hice caso omiso al ruido, prefiero seguir pensando en qué pude haber hecho para que mi mejor amiga se comportará así… Volvió a sonar mi celular, esta vez si vi quién era y para mi sorpresa era ella, la persona en la que estuve pensando mínimo casi todo el día. Dos mensajes.

_¿Cómo estás?... creo que me comporte pésimo contigo, perdón :(__._

_¿Podamos vernos mañana temprano?, necesito hablar contigo._

_Te amo, E._

_No te enojes conmigo :'( __te amo, te amo mucho :(__._

_Y perdón, perdón, perdón, mil veces perdón :c. _

_Iré igual mañana a tu casa, no muy temprano para no despertarte antes de tiempo._

_¡Buenas noches princesa! Te amo❤, E._

No pude evitar la sonrisa que se me formo en el rostro, ¿Cómo es posible que aun cuando se comportó pésimo pueda lograr hacer sentir a mi corazón lleno de amor? ¿Hacer que se ponga cálido y que lo único que quiera es ir abrazarla? ¿Qué con tan solo su preocupación y con dos palabras (te amo) pueda hacer que olvide mi enojo?... Ésta chica tiene poder sobre mí, pero ¡esperen! Que todavía no sé qué tipo de poder.

Releí los mensajes unas cinco veces. Se me pasó por la mente responderle pero no, se portó mal, merece por lo menos un castigo.

Me preparé para dormir, y cuando ya estaba acostada me costó mucho entrar en estado onírico porque no podía parar de pensar en los mensajes, cuando ya hubo desaparecido la sonrisa tonta de mi rostro, al fin pude conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p>Quiero agradecer a las dos personas que comentaron mi historia:<p>

Anónimo: me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado la historia y también que me hayas hecho saber tu opinión. ¡Queda harta historia todavía y por lo tanto habrá Emison también en cantidad!

mireia13071993: estoy muy contenta de que la historia te haya agradado, espero sigas leyéndola . Y Muchas gracias por seguirla, ¡espero le agrade el capítulo!

Muchas gracias también a todas las personas que leen mi historia de forma anónima, pero les pido que comenten, para así saber que piensan y poder hacer de este fanfic algo más entretenido.

¡Saludos a todos!


	5. Aclaraciones

¡Mil veces perdón por no subir el capítulo!... La verdad es que he tenido muchos trabajos y pruebas, por lo que no había tenido tiempo, espero que éste recompense la espera y que sea de su agrado…

Aclaro que no soy dueña de Pretty Little Liars ni de los personajes que aquí aparecen.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5:<p>

Me desperté a eso de las 8 de la mañana.

Por supuesto al percatarme de la hora pensé de inmediato que era muy temprano para comenzar a alistarme e ir donde Hanna, aunque me demorará una hora y media en hacerlo.

Independiente de eso, el despertar temprano me servirá para ir a trotar, despejarme y poder meditar respecto a la explicación que le voy a da a mi mejor amiga… porque ¿Cómo se le expresa a un amigo el tipo de sueño que tuve?, no es como que sea normal tener esos pensamientos mientras duermes… a menos que esa persona te guste… pero no, claro que no, Hanna es mi amiga, la mejor, la única, no puedo tener ese tipo de sentimientos por ella. ¿O sí? – Basta Em, aleja esos pensamientos de tu cabeza -.

Me dirigí al baño para ducharme, a ver si así se esfuman las ideas raras de mi mente.

Cuando salí del baño, me puse un short y una polera suelta sin mangas para ir a correr. Luego baje las escaleras, me encamine hacia la cocina para coger una manzana, para después salir a trotar al fin.

_PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALISON _

Son las 9 de la mañana y yo ya estoy en pie. Hace un día hermoso, de esos que te dan ganas de hacer lo que más te gusta; dibujar, leer una de tus novelas favoritas, ir a un parque, ver alguna serie o simplemente observar el día y escuchar el sonido de los párajos. Pero por alguna extraña razón, hoy tengo ganas de salir a caminar, no sé… es como un presentimiento de que algo bueno hay afuera y que espera por mí. Es una sensación de tranquilidad y anhelo, que comienza con un cosquilleo en el corazón para luego ir marchando hacia tus piernas, haciendo que estas se muevan lentamente.

Hice caso a la sensación en mi cuerpo, pero antes de salir, cogí un puñado de cereal, una taza y un poco de leche para tomar desayuno. Necesito energía, para lo que fuese que hay afuera.

Cuando abrí la puerta que da hacía la salida, el sol radiante me encandilo los ojos, debí de haber perdido la visión aproximadamente unos 5 segundos. No obstante, cuando los abrí, me di cuenta que la sensación que tenía antes no estaba errada.

Fui abriendo los ojos de a poco, a medida que lo hacía se formaba una figura femenina. En un principio no supe identificarla, pero al paso de los segundos pude notar de quien se trataba. Su cabellera oscura y larga, con su piel bronceada y unas piernas muy tonificadas, no es que le haya mirado las piernas antes pero era imposible no hacerlo ahora, ya que se encontraban en pleno ejercicio.

En ese instante supe de qué se trataba la sensación, y a donde me quería llevar ese cosquilleo.

Antes de que la morena se pudiera alejar más, grite su nombre, necesitaba hablar con ella, demostrarle que el día anterior lo pase muy bien, que fue una tarde demasiado agradable y que su compañía es muy grata. Aún sigo teniendo presente el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron al momento de pararnos para irnos. Fue electrizante. La forma en que sus ojos cafés inundaron los míos, haciendo que estos dejaran de ser azules y pasarán a ser solo reflejos de los de ella. En como estos demostraban pasión y a la vez timidez. Y como en tan solo unos segundos hicieron que mi piel se erizará.

Me acerque de a poco, y no precisamente porque quisiera hacerlo así de lento, sino más bien, porque no sabía que iba a decir, no podía llegar y soltar las palabras a tontas y a locas, la puedo espantar.

Cuando ya hubo llegado el momento de estar cerca, con éste también llego el momento de hablar… Pero no sé qué decir, o sea obviamente tengo que partir saludando.

- Buenos días Emily – Excelente comienzo…

- Buenos Días, no sabía que te despertabas tan temprano y mucho menos que te gustase salir de casa a estas horas ̶

¡Oh sí! Lo que pasa es que hoy me desperté, y no sé por qué, pero tenía un presentimiento, un cosquilleo que me indicaba que debía salir de casa temprano. ¡Y mira! Mi augurio no se ha equivocado, porque aquí estás, justo con quién quería hablar, justo a quién quería ver, justo por quién vale la pena salir temprano . Pero en vez de eso, solo le dije que el día está tan lindo que me dieron ganas de salir.

Debimos haber hablado aproximadamente dos horas y media. Ella estaba haciendo ejercicio antes de que yo saliera, o sea eso supongo, por su vestimenta. Así que cuando me percaté de cuanto tiempo paso, se lo hice notar.

- No es como que quisiera que nuestra charla se acabe, porque estoy muy cómoda y feliz hablando contigo – note que se ruborizo un poco, y eso me hizo sonreír – Pero supongo que tu ibas a ejercitar y ya han pasado dos hora desde que estamos conversando y supongo también que querrás llevar a cabo tus ejercicios…

Cuando le comente cuanto tiempo ha pasado su sonrisa se desvaneció, no sé exactamente porqué, no sé si fue porqué quizás cree que no quiero seguir hablando con ella, o porqué no pudo hacer ejercicios, o porqué se le hizo tarde para algo. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle si estaba bien, ella hablo.

- ¿Enserio ya son las 12:30 del día? – Aunque lo dijo como una pregunta, no me dejo responder – Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir – Sin dar más explicación, se esfumo.

Me dejo aquí, pensando, confundida. Quizás dije algo que hizo que se molestará, pero ¿Qué?...

PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMILY

Me fui tan rápido a mi casa para poder cambiarme de ropa que ni siquiera me despedí de Alison, no le di ni las gracias por la conversación. No fui capaz siquiera de darle una explicación del porque me tenía que ir así sin mas. Pero dicha sea la verdad, no podía quedarme ni un minuto más, le había dicho a Hanna que iría a verla temprano, en la mañana, y ya es más de medio día. No puedo hacer cosas para que se enoje más o se sienta mal por mi culpa, otra vez… Así que sin pensarlo deje a Alison ahí… pero le debo una explicación, igual y esto me sirve como pretexto para volver hablar con ella… Y aquí vamos de nuevo Emily, otra vez con estos pensamientos extraños…

Me cambie y vi la hora: Las 13 de la tarde, fantástico Emily, ¿Qué le dirás ahora a Hanna?, ¿Qué explicación le darás por llegar tan tarde?...

Hanna lo siento, pero mi reloj no me despertó , Si claro, como si no supieras como es tu mejor amiga.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE HANNA

Me desperté a las 9 de la mañana. Bueno si, ya lo sé, eso es muy raro en mí. De hecho mi mamá me pregunto si es que estaba enferma. Pero la verdad no lo estoy, sólo me desperté temprano porque Emily va a venir, se va a disculpar y podremos volver a ser las mejores amigas.

Lamentablemente mis pensamientos se fueron desvaneciendo a media que el tiempo transcurría.

La conozco, sé que ella se despierta temprano, sé que sale a trotar por las mañanas, a eso de las 9, a mas tardar.

Pero… ya son las 11 y aún no aparece, ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo?, algún percance o quizás simplemente se le olvido que vendría…

Son las 12 y aún no aparece.

No debí despertarme temprano, no debí creer en sus mensajes. No debí ilusionarme.

Son las 13 de la tarde y sigue sin aparecer. ¿Qué excusa tonta me dará?, Si quiera ¿Vendrá?... Sentí sonar el timbre y fue ese ruido el que me saco de mis pensamientos…

Oía a mi mamá decir que subiera, que yo estaba arriba… Aunque no quiero, no puedo evitar sentirme esperanzada y creer que es Emily.

Me senté en una esquina de mi cama y la puerta de mi dormitorio se fue abriendo de a poco para ir mostrando un rostro de cachorro abandonado haciendo puchero. No puede evitar las ganas de querer sonreír, pero al final no lo hice… Dijo que llegaría temprano, las 13:30 del día no es temprano.

- Hola Han, lo siento – Su voz sonaba arrepentida, pero antes de decir algo quiero saber porque viene a esta hora.

- Hola…

- No te enojes por favor, todo tiene una explicación.

- Pues bien, eso esperó escuchar.

- La verdad es que antes de venir pensé en decirte que mi reloj no me despertó, pero…

- ¿Pero?... de verdad creíste que me tragaría esa respuesta…

- No, o sea, se me paso por la mente decírtelo pero antes de 5 segundos ya la había desechado.

- Que bueno. Ahora prosigue, pero…

- Pero la verdad es que si me desperté temprano, a eso de las 8. Por lo que supuse debiste estar durmiendo y por eso no vine de inmediato.

Me dieron unas ganas tremendas de responderle sarcásticamente Bravo Emily, si me conoces , pero en vez de eso preferí asentir para que ella pudiera seguir explicándome.

- Así que me vestí para salir a correr. Y Cuando iba por la casa de alison – Hizo una pausa para ver mi reacción, intente evitar rodar los ojos pero no sé si dio resultado – Sentí que alguien me llamo, y era ella. Nos quedamos conversando un rato. Bueno no fue solo un rato, fue bastante tiempo. No note que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. Olvide mirar la hora, olvide mi alrededor, si no hubiera sido por ella, quizás no estaría aquí ahora, o sea, estaría pero más tarde aún… supongo.

¡Oh! Maravilloso, así que ahora se supone que debo de darles las gracias a ella porque mi mejor amiga está aquí . No me había percatado de sus palabras, ya que estaba muy pendiente de mi personaje sarcástico, pero dijo qué se había olvidado del resto… si claro que eso dijo…

- Así que ahora ella hace que te olvides de lo que prometes, hace que te olvides de mí…

- ¿Qué?

- Pues eso, ella hace que te olvides del mundo – Dije burlescamente.

- ¡no! Eso no es lo que quise decir, bueno, o sea…

- Ya Emily, está bien. Igual hubiera sido bueno que le dijeras a tu mejor amiga que te gustan las chicas - Pero qué demonios Hanna, ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

- ¿Qué demonios Hanna? Yo no he dicho eso…

- Y-yo – fui interrumpida por el sonido de mi puerta cerrándose a todo volumen.

Emily se había ido. Emily se fue enojada.

En qué estabas pensando Hanna, cómo le dices algo así a tu amiga. Bueno no es malo tener sentimientos hacia otra mujer, pero Emily nunca te ha dicho algo parecido, y si fuera así, no creo que se tan fácil; cosa de llegar y decir…

Creo que ahora yo soy la que metió las patas.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALISON

No he parado de pensar en Emily.

Bueno yo ya tengo asumido que me atraen las niñas. Pero nunca antes me ha gustado una de verdad, una que me hiciera sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Yo no soy cursi, de hecho evito siempre esas cosas, pero ahora… Ahora no siento ganas de evitarlo.

No quiero evitar a Emily.

No quiero evitar estos sentimientos que se están forjando.

Sí.

Me gusta Emily Fields.

Me gusta Mucho.

* * *

><p>¡Comenten!<p>

¡Gracias mireia13071993 por tus comentarios!. Y la verdad estoy igual de perdida que tu con respecto a quién es A :c jaja. Saludos :)

Gracias también a la otra persona que comento, me pone contenta que les guste como escribo y que lean mi fanfic!.


	6. Aclaraciones 2

Lo único que puedo decir es perdón por la demora, nuevamente :(. Pero de ahora en adelante intentaré hacerlo más seguido... Ya no tengo tantas cosas que hacer, en relación a los estudios jeje.

Recuerden que no soy dueña de los personajes que aquí aparece, pero si de la historia.

Que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones 2<p>

Son la 1 del día y yo recién estoy despertando.

La verdad es que me dormí tarde… a eso de las 5 de la madrugada.

Me encuentro de mal humor; tengo unas ojeras desastrosas, no solo por el hecho de amodorrarme tarde, sino también porque estuve llorando un buen rato; estoy toda desaliñada, en definitiva es una "mañana" asquerosa. - Entiéndanme, digo mañana porque estoy despabilando recién-.

Bueno, pero creo que debo explicar el por qué me dormí tan tarde y asimismo el por qué de mi llanto, aunque no creo que sea muy necesario manifestar los motivos de mi lamento. Pero en fin, supongo recuerdan lo que sucedió con Hanna ayer… y si no es así, no les queda otra opción que hacerlo, puesto que no tengo ánimo de contarles nuevamente lo que sucedió… Simplificando las cosas, específicamente para mí, Hanna hizo que notará mis sentimientos, bueno más bien logro que me diera cuenta de algo que estaba pasando por alto y que ya no podía seguir así. Esto si se los voy a aclarar, quien sabe y quizás así termino de entender todo el asunto yo también…

La cosa es que, luego que Salí enfurecida de la casa de la rubia, compréndanme nuevamente; estoy enfadada y por eso me refiero así a ella, me hace sentir, de cierta forma, madura - si, claro- . En fin, salí de su casa muy enojada y lo único que quería era gritar, gritarle que estaba equivocada, que qué idea más estúpida pasó por su cabeza, cómo era posible que creyera esas locuras. Sin embargo cuando me calme, luego de dar 20 vueltas a la manzana, y créanme, no exagero, comencé a pensar con claridad, note que de cierto modo Hanna tenía razón, algo en mi es diferente ahora. - ¿O lo fue siempre? - … Algo en mi ha cambiado, realmente puede, no, realmente me gustan las niñas; - estoy recién asumiéndolo, así que por tercera vez entiendan el por qué utilizo "niñas" en vez de "mujeres" - .

Las palabras de Hanna me hicieron notar que si tengo sentimientos por Alison, más allá de una amistad, que mis sentimientos hacia ella no son solo amistosos…

Y bueno, no me mal interpreten, las palabras de Hanna fueron de mucha ayuda, pero creo y estoy casi convencida que nadie espera, o quiere que otra persona note lo que Hanna noto en mí, antes que uno mismo lo haga. No pueden negar que te desorientas mucho más, te hace sentir insegura, transparente y obvia, aunque claro está, esa obviedad tú no la notas. Es por esto mi reacción, ¿Cómo se supone se debe reaccionar ante algo que nunca se pensó y más en una situación en donde uno viene a pedir disculpas con el rabo entre las piernas?

Lo siento, pero soy humana, y muchas veces no puedo controlar mis reacciones, y esto es más difícil teniendo mi edad, estando en la adolescencia. ¿Qué acoso ustedes nunca se alteraron o desorientaron cuando "notaron" que su orientación sexual era diferente a lo que esta sociedad cree normal?

* * *

><p>Y sí, el capitulo es realmente corto, y quería subirlo antes pero por temas de tiempo no pude. En este momento me encuentro escribiendo otro capitulo, y esta vez será largo, y tengo planeado subirlo en unos días.<p>

Espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulito (jaja) y no olviden comentar lo que quieran; criticas, opiniones, preguntas sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.

Un abrazo :).

Mi querido(a) lector(a) respecto a tu pregunta de si es Emison o Hannily... Aún lo estoy decidiendo, es por eso que pido sus opiniones, tu ya me la diste así que ¡muchas gracias!... Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que tendrá harto de las dos relaciones este fic!


	7. Reencuentro

Queridos Lectores, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí esta el capitulo.

Disfrútenlo por favor.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reencuentro<span>**

A pasado una semana y sigo sin tener contacto con Hanna, bueno tampoco he visto a la otra rubia… supongo que piensan que es por la pelea, pero entonces ¿Por qué dejar de hablar con Alison también?

Bueno, la verdad es que me he mantenido al margen, no solo por el "conflicto" en sí, si no mas bien por lo que provoco éste. Ya saben, lo que me hizo notar.

He estado estos días pensando, meditando, enojándome, entristeciéndome, entre otras cosas. En definitiva me encuentro asustada, sé que les hice pensar que lo había aceptado todo y que lo tenía, también, más que asumido. Pero la realidad es otra, es totalmente diferente.

Intento ser fuerte, pero dicha sea la verdad, estoy aterrada, porque ¿Qué adolescente se halla preparado para saber algo así?... Toda una vida, toda la sociedad haciéndote pensar que lo que sientes está mal… inculcando temor en ti, entonces ¿Cómo lo haces?...

Todos tus días te encuentras con palabras, frases, gestos y burlas hacia la homosexualidad… Como "que libro más gay", "Maricon esto, maricon aquello", "pero que masculina", "pareces hombre", etc… ¿Cómo lo afrontas?

Bueno he estado pensando en estas cosas, y entre otras pocas…

Quisiera tener con quien hablar, alguien que me aconseje. Mi madre me ha preguntado que me pasa, pero no puedo decirle, al menos no aún.

Pienso en ir donde Hanna, pero luego recuerdo que estoy, mejor dicho, estaba enojada. Pero tampoco estoy preparada para todas sus dudas, ni siquiera soy capaz de responderme a mi misma y podré responderle a ella.

**_Punto de vista de Hanna_**

No he hablado con Emily hace una semana. Me estoy desesperando, sé que me comporte infantilmente pero no fue para tanto ¿o si?...

Bueno eso no importa, debo hablar con ella igual. Voy a ir a su casa.

* * *

><p>Estoy parada en frente de la puerta de Emily y todavía no me atrevo a tocar el timbre.<p>

Estoy asustada, sé que tengo muchas ganas de arreglar las cosas y hablar con ella, pero no sé qué decir, cómo empezar, si debo pedir perdón, no sé qué hacer cuando la tenga delante de mí.

Mejor me voy, si me quedo haré el ridículo. - ¿Hanna? – Oigo una voz que me llama, o mas bien preguntando si soy yo, y obviamente esa voz la conozco, es Emily.

- Emily, Hola… Mm yo – Maldición, sabía que esto pasaría. – Yo quería, quiero saber cómo estás. Hace días no sé nada de ti y me preocupe. La última vez que te vi saliste muy eno... – Fui interrumpida por un abrazo, me sorprendió y paro mis palabras.

Nos abrazamos por al menos 15 segundos. No me había dado cuenta cuanto era lo que extraña sus abrazos, su olor, su cuerpo, cuanto la extrañe a ella hasta este momento.

Antes de poder sumergirme aún más con su olor, ella se alejo. Me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, y vi que algo pasaba. Antes de poder darme cuanta que sucedía acabo con el silencio.

- Si lo siento, sé que debí haber aparecido antes, pero no me encontraba bien. De hecho ahora iba a caminar, despejarme un poco. Me alegro de salir antes de que te fueras, porque te ibas ¿Verdad? –

- Eeeh, si. O sea...si - dije bajando mis hombros.

- ¿Por qué? Si ya estabas acá, podrías haber tocado. No es como si te fuera a echar – Mire a sus ojos, y nuevamente note algo, observe una sombra que nunca había visto, en ella se encontraba un mar de preguntas sin respuesta, pero no sé la razón.

- Bueno, siendo sincera no sabía qué te iba a decir – Trate de adivinar su mirada, pero me fue imposible. Nunca antes me había pasado, Emily siempre ha sido muy transparente para mí.

- Comprendo – Su visual se fue directo al suelo, como si allí se encontrará lo más fantástico del mundo.

- ¿Estás bien? - Le pregunte sin rodeos, sé que tenemos que hablar de lo que paso hace una semana en mi casa. Pero me interesa mucho más saber el por qué de su mirada tan desolada.

No me respondió, seguía mirando el piso, así que me acerque y levante su mandíbula para que nuestras miradas se encontrarán. Esta vez, lo que reflejaron sus ojos no fue la sombra que vi anteriormente, si no un mar formándose alrededor de sus pupilas.

A lo único que reaccione fue a abrazarla, me dieron unas ganas tremendas de protegerla, de calmarla, de serenar la. Decirle que todo va a estar bien, fuera lo que fuese que le pasaba.

Cuando la tenía en mis brazos sentí una calor tremendo, una calidez que se fue formando desde mi estómago hasta mi corazón, fue una sensación de falta de aire, pero no esa que te hace desesperar, si no esa falta de aire que te llena, que te hace saber que amas a la persona que estás abrazando.

Estuvimos así por un tiempo prolongado, o al menos eso creo porque no sé cuánto tiempo paso realmente. Me centre tanto en el abrazo, que olvide por completo lo demás, el lugar donde estábamos, el por qué la abrace y olvide que era mi mejor amiga a la que abrazaba. Su tacto fue con tanto fervor que sentí ganas de separarme NUNCA. Me dieron ganas de tener más de ella, más de su fricción. Aprecie con su toque que tampoco quería soltarme, advertí su necesidad, su vulnerabilidad. Pero aunque no queríamos alejarnos, era necesario hacerlo, yo requería una respuesta, saber por qué estaba mal.

Cuando nos alejamos sentí el frío que envolvió mi cuerpo, haciendo recorrer por mi espina dorsal un escalofrío.

**_Punto de vista de Emily_**

No quería que Hanna me viera llorar, así que intente con todas mis fuerzas contener las lágrimas e hice lo único que vino a mi mente, no responder a su pregunta y bajar la mirada.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos cuando sentí su cálida y suave mano sobre mi cara, haciéndome mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos azules envolventes, feroces y que a la vez son confortantes y esperanzadores. No sé que le habré demostrado con mi cara y mirada pero me abrazo y por el periquete que duro nuestro contacto físico se me olvido lo mal que me sentía, lo perdida que estaba. Experimente una paz en mi interior, que solo Hanna podía entregarme. Y yo eso lo sabía, pero igual no me atreví ir antes a su casa.

Me percate lo fácil que habría sido afrontar las cosas si hubiera acudido antes a ella. Si tan solo no me hubiera enojado ahora estaría mucho mejor, tendría muchos más abrazos de Hanna en mí.

No quiero soltarla pero sé que debo responder a su pregunta, debo decirle lo que he estado pensando y sufriendo esta semana en que no nos hemos visto.

Cuando el abrazo hubo terminado, todo mi mundo cayó sobre mi cuerpo y nuevamente me sentí afligida. Otra vez me perdí.

Un frío me cubrió, fue como si estuviera nevando. Sentí la necesidad de abrazarla otra vez, pero no lo hice, ya que no nos alejamos completamente, estábamos a centímetros y aún podía percibir su calor, por muy poco que fuera sabía que estaba ahí.

Levante la mirada, porque nuevamente estaba mirando al suelo y cuando lo hice conecte de inmediato con sus iris azules profundas. Éstas me demostraron una preocupación inmensa, que en muy pocas ocasiones me han entregado. Otra vez pude notar que mi corazón se apaciguaba y una incandescencia recorrió mi cuerpo.

Me cuesta admitir esto, y espero ustedes entiendan el por qué. Pero cuando nuestras miradas se ensamblaron y vi en sus ojos esa preocupación que me entrego paz, sentí unas ganas de besarla. No me pregunten razones, no quiero entrar en detalles y confundirme aún más, ya que estoy recién "afrontando" mi situación y lo que menos necesito en estos momentos es un desbarajuste más.

Estas ganas que transitaron por mi cuerpo, hicieron que éste actuara solo, y cuando menos me lo espere estaba a milímetros de Hanna. Ella no se alejó ni nada, ni mucho menos mostro miedo por lo que estaba haciendo. Eso sí, pude sentir que su respiración se aceleró. Logre controlar mi cuerpo cuando ya sentía su aliento en mis labios, el aroma a menta y café que salía de entre su boca, en donde yacen esos labios rosas y carnosos que en este momento emanan deseo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar sus labios con los míos siento que algo detrás de nosotras se cae. Doy media vuelta para saber que es y me encuentro con…

- Emily - Alison está ahora frente a mi vista con los ojos muy abiertos y puedo notar por su expresión que también está sorprendida y me atrevo a decir que hasta dolida.

- Alison yo… - Es todo lo que puedo decir, o sea, no sé qué más decir - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Siento una mano que recae sobre mi hombro y giro mi cabeza y percibo que la mano es de Hanna.

- Alison, yo te puedo explicar - ¿Qué carajos tiene pensado decir Hanna? ¿Qué piensa explicar?

* * *

><p>Esssssssssssssspero les haya gustado el capitulo. Aún no es extraordinariamente largo, pero sí es más largo que el anterior jaja.<p>

Un abrazo gigante. Y No olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han opinado y me han dado su opinión con respecto quién debe ser la pajera final de Emily:)


End file.
